


The Plot

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bladder Control, Coming In Pants, Desperation Play, Hand Jobs, I gotta do all the work around here, Kinda, M/M, No Contact Just, Not Enough Piss in this Fandom, Now you all know my dirty secret, Piss kink, Voyeurism, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: It's morning. Prompto really has to go.His boyfriends are being little shits.That's really all there is.





	The Plot

     Prompto slid out of bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he cast a look over his shoulder. The other side of the bed was empty, as expected. Ignis always woke up earlier than anyone, no matter how hard they tried to get him to stay in bed. As his brain unfogged, a bolt of pressure throbbed in his abdomen. It hit him that he had sort of passed out last night without using the bathroom. He stood and stretched, but it immediately sent another jolt through him and he stopped immediately. He had to get to the bathroom.

      Prompto hurried down the hall as quickly as he could without disturbing his bladder too much. He hadn't even noticed Noctis peeking at him through his cracked door before striding out easily and smirking as he started to close the bathroom door.

“I got here first,” he said. Prompto reached out instinctively and groaned.

“No! Come on, Noct! I really need it...” he admitted, squirming. Noctis shrugged but behind his eyes there was a glint of mischief.

“Sucks to be you.”

Prompto could feel the click of the door in his bladder.

“Iggy!” he whined, rounding the corner into the kitchen. Ignis didn't look up from the stove.

“You seem distressed,” he said calmly.

“Noct stole the bathroom!” he said desperately. He wasn't sure what he expected Ignis to do about it, but he usually had a fix for things and he was tired and desperate.

“Well, he does live here so it can hardly be considered stealing,” he replied, a soft smirk gracing his lips. Prompto pouted.

“You know what I mean! I really need it...”

Ignis smiled a little sympathetically, but there was something else in it that Prompto couldn't quite identify.

“Come help with breakfast, it will help keep your mind off it,” he suggested. As he did so, he washed some spinach, hoping he might be able to sneak it in while Noctis was in the bathroom. Prompto groaned and tried to ignore it.

“I dunno if that's a good idea...”

Ignis waved his protests away.

“All you'll need to do is watch the stove,” he promised. At that precise moment, the sound of the pipes in the walls groaning with the rush of water from the shower interrupted them.

“Is he taking a shower?!” Prompto whined. Ignis shoved a large wooden spoon into his hand and turned him towards a big pot.

“May as well stay, now. Stir,” he instructed. Prompto peered into the pot, dipping his spoon in to stir.

“Who has soup for breakfast?” he asked. Ignis was busy chopping up something Prompto didn't recognize.

“Many people. However, that's beside the point. The soup is for lunch.”

      When Prompto felt like he couldn't stand still staring at soup anymore, he excused himself from the kitchen. Instead, he paced the hallway. The shower wasn't running anymore, but somehow Noctis had still found something to do in there that was taking way too long. He was about to hammer on the door again when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle and hefted him back into a solid body. He gasped and struggled to free himself as they pressed into his bladder.

“You're noisy,” he growled tiredly. Prompto groaned.

“W-Wait... Gladio, seriously..! Lemme go..!” he said in a panic. A sudden wave of urgency washed over him. Gladio moved his arms higher but kept him held fast.

“Or what?”

Any other time this would have been kind of sexy, but right now Prompto just wanted to get into the bathroom.

“Or I'll piss on you, seriously..! Make Noct get out of there!” he practically sobbed, keeping his thighs closed tightly. He felt the scratchiness of Gladio's stubble on his neck and gasped, squirming away. He didn't want to let himself be lulled into relaxation. The other man let his hands play delicately on his stomach, his sides, his hips. It was torture! He could swear they were plotting against him! Finally Gladio pulled him flush against his body and hummed in sympathy.

“Y'know what makes it fucking impossible to piss?” he asked and Prompto groaned and shook his head. He could probably figure it out if his whole brain wasn't focused on keeping them both dry. Which became an immense struggle when Gladio reached down and wrenched his legs apart enough to grab his cock outside his pants.

“Coming.”

Prompto gasped and gripped his arm.

“Seriously, dude?!” he pleaded. Gladio laughed and slid a hand down his pants, and Prompto could have sworn he pressed against his bladder on purpose.

“I _am_ serious. Can only do one at a time, so have some fun while you're waiting,” he insisted. Every stroke and massage felt like it would make him burst, but it was also making him hard, and his body couldn't decide what to do.

“I-It sorta feels like it's _not_ helping...” he whimpered, squirming under the touch. Gladio continued stroking.

“Sure looks like it is, you're pretty fuckin' hard,” he replied. Prompto flushed both from the strain of having to hold himself and from the teasing.

“Just relax, I'll make you come so hard you forget your own name,” he purred lowly. Prompto couldn't argue with that, he'd definitely done it before.

“A-And then what?” Prompto asked, but Gladio simply smirked and kept stroking.

      Prompto at least managed to rest his body back against Gladio without trouble. Every stroke of his rough hand brought a moan of pleasure and frustration. Having a full bladder must be making it all the more sensitive. Plus, though he'd never admit it, the threat of relieving himself with every stroke was actually kind of turning him on. Fighting to hold on and feeling like Gladio was pulling it out of him. The strokes only got stronger, rougher, and every time his thumb swiped over the head, pushing down just a little, Prompto felt that much closer to losing it. He was reduced to mumbling a string of half hearted protests and needy pleas that were mostly just moans. Distantly, he heard shuffling to the left of them at the end of the hall, and felt curious eyes on them. Not long after that, he registered the bathroom door had cracked open, and Noctis's face peeking out. The pleasure was pulling taut in his abdomen, mixed with the pressure of his bladder. He was squirming more under Gladio's touch, which only made the man double his efforts and stroke faster. It wasn't until Prompto saw Noctis reaching into his own pants that he came with a soft cry, a small slick spot blooming on the front of his pants. In the aftermath he couldn't help relaxing, and the first small spurt escaped him. He gasped and raked at Gladio's arms.

“S-Shit..! No, no...! Noct!” he pleaded. But Noctis was not looking at him. Curiously, he was looking at Gladio. In the next instant, he felt Gladio's arms tighten around him, and the man nipped at the most sensitive part of his neck while his hands pressed forcefully into his bladder. There was no holding back now. Prompto gasped and struggled pointlessly before relaxing against his boyfriend and jolting as it started to trickle out. He could see Noctis's eyes immediately move to the growing spot on his pants. His body was shaking from the effort of having to hold it in and the relief of finally letting go. It started to stream down his legs, pattering on the wood floors (which he was now thankful for) and puddling a little around them. He hadn't realized just how much there was. The pleasure of feeling his bladder empty was nearly as good as the orgasm that catalyzed it.

     When he finally finished, he caught his breath before glaring at all of them with no real venom.

“You guys are assholes...” he pouted. Gladio just laughed behind him and kissed his neck again, shrugging his soaked pants off for him.

“Go clean up,” he ordered. Prompto saw that Noctis had finally opened the door and was looking at him with a mixture of pensiveness, arousal, and maybe guilt. Prompto stumbled to the bathroom door and his eyes wandered down to Noctis still very hard in his pants.

“Dude, did you get hard watching me piss myself?” he asked, scrunching up his face.

“Don't be mad, 'kay?” Noctis replied, offering his hand to lead him into the warm bathroom. Prompto sighed.

“You're gross,” he said before smiling and taking his hand. Noctis looked relieved. Noctis started the shower and shed his own pants again.

“Didn't you just shower?” Prompto asked suspiciously, as though he figured Noctis might have faked it just to torment him (and looking back, it may have very well been the case).

“Yeah but now I've got a hard-on and it's your fault,” he said, stepping into the shower and opening his arms. Prompto snorted and rolled his eyes, carefully getting in and taking his place.

“And whose idea was _that_?” he accused.

“Still.... I guess it was kinda hot.”

 


End file.
